mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6 in Japan and South Korea, and Mario & Luigi: Infinity War in Trullialleri in Europe and Oceania) is the first home console installment of Mario & Luigi series. The game is for Nintendo Switch. It includes a special Nintendo Switch with the Trulli Fighters on it. Here, Mario and Luigi have to team up with The Trulli Fighters and save the Kingdom of Trullialleri from the evil forces of the two archenemies, Bowser and Copperpot. Plot Prologue Princess Peach is taking care of Toad Guards, three Toads who live in Princess Peach's Castle. Captain Toad, the leader of Toad Brigade, pops out of a bush and shouts to Princess Peach that there is no Star Tickets that power up the castle. Captain Toad leaves, and, along with other members of Toad Brigade, start finding Mario and Luigi. Now, we cut into Kingdom of Trullialleri. The Trulli Fighters won against their archenemy Copperpot. Suddenly, a plane lands, and it revealed that it's Mario and Luigi's plane, Fireball. The next day, the four fighters are at school, along with Mario. After Mario, Luigi and the fighters eat spaghetti, Mario doesn't go to the school. Mario sees Copperpot, and sets a battle trap. Copperpot knocks the bakery's door, and sees members of his army attacking the kingdom. Bowser, the second rival, presents his army, including Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Bob-ombs, Flopters, Boom Booms and Kamek. In order to hide out from Bowser's army and Copperpot's army attack, Mario and Luigi find a brick house. Mario says that the house will be Mario's own house. They survived, and they seen a small wind. Mario goes out of the house, with Luigi close behind him, to beat Bowser, their first enemy. Bosses * Bowser #1 - The Mario Bros.' archenemy, fought as a first boss in the game. Bowser will shoot fireballs at the two heroes. The goal is to use 3 Bros. attacks and Bowser is down for count. (Fought in Prologue: Enemy vs Enemy) * Copperpot #1 - The Trulli Fighters' archenemy, who is the second boss of the game. He will make traps. You need to use the Trulli Fighter Wands and combine them with Mario & Luigi's attacks and Bros. attacks. After 2 hits, Copperpot will be angrier and will make more traps. Here, you need to combine the wands and a strong Bros. attack. After that, Copperpot is down for count. (Fought in Prologue: Enemy vs Enemy) * Chain Chomp - This big Chain Chomp has attached to a small wooden peg in his cage. It's only fought as Mario & Luigi. It needs 4 jumps on his head. (Fought in Chapter 1: The Artefact in the Castle) * Lakitu - Again a boss fought only by Mario Bros., this Lakitu shoots Firework Bob-ombs instead of his normal projectile, being Spinies. The goal is to use the Shell Shooter Bros. attack and Lakitu is down for count. (Fought in Chapter 1: The Artefact in the Castle) * King Flopter - This member of the Flopter species is big and it has 8 wings instead of four! Beware, it's the king of all Flopters! Like the first battle against Copperpot, you need to combine the wands and Mario & Luigi's attacks. Finally, combine the wands with a super-strong Bros. attack and the king is down for count! (Fought in Chapter 1: The Artefact in the Castle) * Kamek - This fast magic broom driver, who is a Magikoopa. He shoots blasts of energy (either blue, chaos or golden), or Bob-ombs. He will also shoot green Koopa shells. You need to pick up and throw 3 of them and Kamek is defeated. (Fought in Chapter 2: Genie's Return) * Fire Bro Team - Four Trulli Fighters and... four Fire Bros are here? As that, it's fought only by Mario & Luigi! The Fire Bros are shooting 3 fireballs at the same time. Also, they can produce a chaos fireball using 4 big fireballs. You have to use 3 Bros. attacks! (Fought in Chapter 2: Genie's Return) * Genie - This very strong genie has trapped everyone in the kingdom using the bottles! And it's his return! You have to combine the wands with the bros.' fight attacks and Bros. attacks to defeat him. Finally, you need a strong Bros. attack like Burning Bros., Stone Ball or Star Mark. Combine this attack with the wands! (Fought in Chapter 2: Genie's Return) * Chapters Like The Land Before Yoshi, it has 12 chapters, plus prologue. * Prologue: Enemy vs Enemy * Chapter 1: The Artefact in the Castle * Chapter 2: Genie's Return * Chapter 3: The False Alarm * Chapter 4: Beware the Vegetables * Chapter 5: Triangle Twisters * Chapter 6: Copperpot in the Sky * Chapter 7: Meet Yoshi * Chapter 8: Return of Dragonina * Chapter 9: Yoshi's Golden Wings * Chapter 10: Two Worlds Beyond * Chapter 11: Start the Infinity War! * Chapter 12/Epilogue: The Beginning of the End Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms X * X-Chapter 1: Bowser Jr.'s Attack * X-Chapter 2: Neo Night * X-Chapter 3: Run to Win! Characters * Mario (main character) * Luigi (main character) * Shorty (Mario's sidekick) * Yoshi (main character) * Travel Lakitu (main character/helper) * Trulli Fighters (main characters): ** Ring (red fighter) ** Zip (cyan fighter) ** Stella (yellow fighter) ** Sun (pink fighter) ** Unnamed gold fighter * Announcer and Referee * Toads (as shopkeepers) * Toadsworth (as grocery owner) * Chain Chomps * Kamek (as bakery cleaner) * Lakitu King (as battle host) * Trulliars * Koopa Troopas Locations * Kingdom of Trullialleri ** Mario's House * Yoshi's Island ** Windy Valley ** Passionfruit Hills ** Frostbite Ridge ** Gigantic Volcano * Windy Valley Sports Academy * Lakitu Crafts * Bowser's Kingdom ** Bowser's Castle * Bowser's Fire Arena Bros. and Combo Attacks The game marks the return of Bros. Attacks, that use Mario and Luigi. Unlike other games, each brother now has 7 Bros. Attacks instead of usual 5. The game also includes the new Combo Attacks, which require 3 or more persons to use. Mario's Bros. Attacks * Splash Bros. * 3D Red Shell * Stone Ball * Bomb Derby * Fire Drill * Swing Bros. * Burning Bros. Luigi's Bros. Attacks * 3D Green Shell * Knockback Bros. * Overhead Thunder * Star Rocket * Death Bros. * Cyclone Bros. * Star Mark Combo Attacks * Chaos Red Shell * 絶 Fire Drill * Chaos Green Shell Soundtrack CD Every bundle includes a Soundrack CD packaged in a blue box. # Nintendo Switch Jingle (The jingle that plays when choosing the game in Switch Menu) # Press Start to Play (The title screen theme) # File Selection (The save-file select theme) # Quiet Mushroom Kingdom (The Mushroom Kingdom version cutscene theme) # Fighting Kingdom (The main version cutscene theme) # Bowser Fight (Plays when Bowser is fought) # Copperpot Fight (Plays when Copperpot or other member of Copperpot's army is fought) # World Map (Plays during the platformer levels) # Mini-Boss Fight (Plays when a mini-boss is fought) Trivia * Some chapters are based off TTTAoT and SMB+TT episodes. * This is the first game to feature the Trulli Fighters. * This is the first time Bowser and Copperpot make a pair. The second was Mario Kart: Double Dash 2. * Like in Mario and Spyro series have a sequel, there was a planned DLC part - Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms X. * The upcoming Halloween special, Mario & Luigi: The Spooky Ghouls, will release in September. * The game and TTTAoT have similar things: ** In Chapter 2, the genie captures all of the kingdom's residents. ** During Chapter 8, Copperpot and Dragonina attack the kingdom. * Actually in SMB+TT, Mario joined the fighters. Luigi, Shorty (starting in late Chapter 1), Yoshi (starting in Chapter 7) and Travel Lakitu (starting in Chapter 10) joined them. * The game marks the unofficial debut of Knight Mushroom. It first appeared in Chapter 12. Other Games Predecessor: Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Successor: Mario & Luigi: The Spooky Ghouls (WotK Era), Mario & Luigi: Moonshade Melee (Real Era) Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Games